leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS245
/ |title_ja=VS ビブラーバ |title_ro=VS Vibrava |image=PS245.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=20 |number=245 |location=Lilycove City Slateport City |prev_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII |next_round=Can I Ninjask You a Question? }} / or Three On Three (Japanese: VS ビブラーバ VS Vibrava or 激突　スリーonスリー Three On Three Clash) is the 245th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Brawly, Roxanne, and Wallace are fighting , but are confronted by the Three Fires of Team Magma, Blaise, Tabitha, and who have come to stop them from halting Groudon's rampage. The Three Fires jump down and take the Gym Leaders to the currently-abandoned Lilycove City. Blaise takes Brawly into the Lilycove Museum, while Tabitha takes Wallace to the Lilycove Department Store, and Courtney takes Roxanne to the Lilycove Inn. Elsewhere, Wattson and Flannery continue their battle against . Above them, Shelly and arrive, angry at the Gym Leaders' attempt to stop Kyogre. Shelly gets a signal from , which informs them that he is on his way to help them. As they decide on a course of action, a figure in the sky quickly approaches them. Shelly assumes that it's Amber, but she is proven wrong when they are hit by a attack. The figure turns out to be Winona, the commander of the Gym Leaders that had been given clearance to help her fellow Gym Leaders. Winona continuously attacks Matt, preventing him from fighting back. Shelly tries to stop Winona, leading to Flannery going to help while Wattson stays behind to stop Kyogre. Flannery attacks Shelly, preventing her from attacking Winona. Upon getting a good look at Shelly, Flannery is determined to defeat her after recognizing her from Mt. Chimney. Annoyed, Shelly charges into battle against her new opponent and dodges her attacks. Wattson continues to battle against Kyogre, but regrets staying behind to battle it alone. He notes that Kyogre has gotten stronger, and is preparing for another attack. A voice appears to confirm Wattson's suspicions, and states that it's because of Archie taking control of the Blue Orb. The voice is revealed to be Amber, who slowly rises out of the water. In Slateport City, Jack moves about the flooded city to look for any people left. After finding no one, he assumes that everyone already left to New Mauville already. He notices a young boy left behind, and quickly goes to ask if he is alright. The boy reveals that he was so engrossed in reading that he simply didn't notice everyone had left. The boy reveals that he is reading in Braille, which impresses the Swimmer. The boy states what he was told by the Hoenn League Champion, Steven Stone. Elsewhere, Steven walks out of a building with Phoebe, Sidney, Glacia, and Drake, who are the members of the Hoenn Elite Four. Major events * The Three Fires go and face Brawly, Wallace, and Roxanne. * The Subleaders of the Sea Scheme arrive to face Winona, Flannery, and Wattson. Debuts * Phoebe * Sidney * Glacia * Drake Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Roxanne * Brawly * Wallace * Wattson * Flannery * Winona * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone * / * Shelly/ * * Blaise/ * / * Tabitha/ * Blind boy * Jack Pokémon * ( ) * (Flannery's) * (Flannery's) * ( ) * (Winona's) * (Blaise's) * ( 's) * (Tabitha's) * (Shelly's; ×2) * (Karpy/ ; Blind boy's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Vibrava - Trận đối đầu 3:3 }} de:Kapitel 245 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS245 fr:Chapitre 245 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA245 zh:PS245